zhangzbxyzfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
HoeKey 配置文件
HoeKey Quick and dirty: HoeKey lets you assign most keys on your keyboard to many different actions. You set this up in a config file. To get started, run HoeKey, push Win-Q, click Edit Config. This file is formatted like: Key=Function|Option1|Option2|Option3|Option4|Option5 ; Description Key can be any/all of: ~ = Windows key _ = Shift key ^ = Control key @ = Alt key And then a keyboard key, like W (~W = windows-w, ^_G = ctrl-shift-g), or a special/multimedia key, like F1 or Pause Function can be one of the following: Create new window: Run, RunDialog, MsgBox, Input, Apps Existing window: Move, MoveRel, Center, AlwaysOnTop, Hide, Unhide, UnhideAll, Show, Editify, Kill Do stuff: Keys, Volume, Wait, Eject, RunAlias Nerdy programmer: Msg, FocusMsg HoeKey: Config, TrayIcon, HotKeys, Reload, Rem There are also Special commands, Aliases multimedia messages. Create new window: Run Run|Program Name|State|Wait|StartIn Run a program. %s will be replaced with current selection. %S will be replaced with current selection (encoded for use in running URL's) %c will be replaced with current directory, %d with current drive %i = hoekey ini file %t = current window title, %l = current window class %u = results of last Input function %u = results of last Input function (encoded for use in running URL's) %f = current date %g = current time (no seconds) %h = current time (seconds) %% for a % \r = carriage return (do \r\n in msgbox for a newline) \n = newline \t = tab \\ for a \ Also environment strings will be expanded, e.g. %temp%, %path%, %os% State can be 0 to start app normal, 2 to start minimized, 3 to start maximized Wait can be 1 to wait for exit before continuing (stacked commands) Wait can be 2 to reactive previous run program StartIn is the directory to start in, % stuff applies here too ~K=Run|calc.exe~N=Run|notepad.exe|3 ; start notepad maximized RunDialog RunDialog|StartIn Display Windows "Run" Dialog StartIn is the directory to start in, % stuff applies here too _^R=RunDialog_^R=RunDialog|c:\ MsgBox|Text|Title|Timeout Display message on screen Note that the same %s,%c,%d,%i,%t,%l,%u stuff from the Run command applies Startup=MsgBox|HoeKey loaded (ya hoe) Input|Text|Title|Timeout|Default Get quick user input The results of the user input goes into the variable %u, for later usage by Run, or MsgBox, or whatever. Note that the same %s,%c,%d,%i,%t,%l,%u stuff from the Run command applies ; Do a quick Google I'm Feeling Lucky search based on input:~I=Input|Google search:|Moz tacular||%u=Run|"C:\good\MozillaFirebird\MozillaFirebird.exe" "http://www.google.com/search?q=%u&btnI=I'm+Feeling+Lucky"; Show Google results, based on last input:~_I=Run|"C:\good\MozillaFirebird\MozillaFirebird.exe" "http://www.google.com/search?q=%u" ; google lucky Apps|0=Hidden, 1=All Show list of apps hidden by HoeKey, or all windows Double click to show window. ~F4=Apps ; show apps hidden by hoekey Hide command~_F4=Apps|1 ; show all apps Existing window: Move Move|WindowClass|left|top|width|height Move current or selected window. Negative left moves window relative to right side of screen, etc. Negative width resizes relative to screen. ~_V=Move||512|1|512|700 ; Move current window to right side of 1024x768 screen~8=Move ; Center current window MoveRel|WindowClass|left|top|width|height Move current or selected window relatively. ~^V=MoveRel||50 ; Move current window right 50 pixels~^8=MoveRel||||50|-50 ; Make current window 50 pixels wider and 50 pixels shorter Center|WindowClass|NoWidthOrNoHeight Center current or selected window. ~^V=Center ; center current window vertically and horizontally~^8=Center||1 ; center current window only vertically~^9=Center||2 ; center current window only horizontally AlwaysOnTop|WindowClass Set app to always be on top Empty WindowClass for current window ~8=AlwaysOnTop Transparency|WindowClass|Level (0-100) Toggle transparency of window where 10 is 10% visible Empty WindowClass for current window, empty level for 70% transparency ~4=Transparency ; make current window 70% visible~4=Transparency|Notepad|30 ; make notepad 30% visible (mostly transparent) Hide|WindowClass|1=HideToTray,2=HideFromEverything Hide current or specified application, add to hidden stack. Optionally show in systray. 2=Do not add application to stack (stays hidden even after quitting HoeKey) ~35=Hide Unhide|WindowClass Show the last application hidden (from hidden stack) ~36=Unhide UnhideAll Show all applications that were hidden by HoeKey ~H=UnhideAll Show|WindowClass Show specified application ~S=Show|Winamp v1.x Editify Show text from current window in a way that you can copy to clipboard ~Y=Editify Kill|WindowClass Kill current or specified application ~K=Kill Do stuff: Keys|Keystrokes|Delay Playback keystrokes. Optional Delay in milliseconds \s:shift down \S:shift up \c:control down \C:control up \a:alt down \A:alt up \w:win down \W:win up \z:right mouse button/context menu \n:return \t:tab \l:left \k:right \u:up \d:down \h:home \e:end \i:insert \x:delete \b:backspace \p:escape %s will be replaced with current selection. %c will be replaced with current directory, %d with current drive %i = hoekey ini file %t = current window title, %l = current window class %u = results of last Input function %f = current date %g = current time (no seconds) %h = current time (seconds) %% for a % Also environment strings will be expanded, e.g. %temp%, %path%, %os% ^~K=Keys|\x\d\h\h Volume|Volume (0-100) Set master volume to absolute value, 0-100% _~7=Volume||70 Wait|Milliseconds wait (for stacking commands) ~W=Run|c:\program files\Winamp\winamp.exe=Wait|1000 ; wait a second=Msg|Winamp v1.x|273|40045 ; play Eject|Drive|Toggle=0, Open=1, Close=2 Eject/Close cd-drive. note it toggles open/close based on best known status which is not reliable ~J=Eject ; eject first CD drive~K=Eject|f: ; eject f: drive RunAlias|Alias Run a previously defined alias To use aliases, first define them: *Screensaver_Start=Msg|0|274|61760 ; start screensaver*np=Run|Notepad.exe ; run notepad Next, either use them directly in your config file: ~N=np~f3=Screensaver_Start Or, you can choose from them by typing into an inputbox: ~T=Input|Enter alias to run:|||%u=RunAlias|%u Nerdy programmer: Msg|WindowClass|Message|wParam|lParam Send message to application Empty WindowClass for current window ~C=Msg|Winamp v1.x|273|40046 ; pause winamp~33=Msg||274|61488 ; pgup = maximize current window~34=Msg||274|61472 ; pgdn = minimize current window FocusMsg|WindowClass|Message|wParam|lParam Focus application, then send message to it ~A=FocusMsg|Winamp v1.x|273|40188 ; about current winamp song~W=FocusMsg|Winamp v1.x ; set focus to winamp HoeKey: Config Bring up HoeKey configure screen ~Q=Config TrayIcon|Enable=1, Disable=0|Text Show icon in system tray for HoeKey. Double click to configure. Text is optional tooltip for the icon. Start=TrayIcon|1|je suis un canard gigantesque HotKeys|Enable=1, Disable=0 Enable or disable hotkeys ; Disable hotkeys, run notepad, re-enable hotkeys~9=HotKeys|0=Run|notepad.exe||1=HotKeys|1 Reload|File|Append=1 Reload HoeKey config file ~R=Reload ; reload current config~R=Reload|gaming.ini ; load different config~R=Reload|tv.ini|1 ; add on other config Rem|Some Comment Remark / comment, the key is ignored ~F=Rem|Find Files ; Explorer binds this-=Rem|-- Winamp Functions -- ; Describe a section Special commands: There are some config options, anywhere in your .ini file: Config=Function|Option... Do action when Config button is clicked in HoeKey Config=Run|hoekeyconfig.exe %i Start=Function|Option... Do action when line is read during startup (not stackable, just put multiple) Start=MsgBox|HoeKey Started sir! Load=Function|Option... Do action every time config is loaded (not stackable, just put multiple) Load=MsgBox|Config loaded. Special Keys: BACK 8 TAB 9 CLEAR 12 RETURN 13 SHIFT 16 CONTROL 17 MENU 18 PAUSE 19 CAPITAL 20 ESCAPE 27 SPACE 32 PRIOR 33 NEXT 34 END 35 HOME 36 LEFT 37 UP 38 RIGHT 39 DOWN 40 SELECT 41 PRINT 42 EXECUTE 43 SNAPSHOT 44 INSERT 45 DELETE 46 HELP 47 LWIN 91 RWIN 92 APPS 93 MOON/SUSPEND 95 NUMPAD0 96 NUMPAD1 97 NUMPAD2 98 NUMPAD3 99 NUMPAD4 100 NUMPAD5 101 NUMPAD6 102 NUMPAD7 103 NUMPAD8 104 NUMPAD9 105 MULTIPLY 106 ADD 107 SEPARATOR 108 SUBTRACT 109 DECIMAL 110 DIVIDE 111 F1 112 F2 113 F3 114 F4 115 F5 116 F6 117 F7 118 F8 119 F9 120 F10 121 F11 122 F12 123 ATTN 246 CRSEL 247 EXSEL 248 EREOF 249 PLAY 250 ZOOM 251 NONAME 252 PA1 253 OEM_CLEAR 254 You can get a more detailed listing of keys here. (use the second column of numbers) Multi-media keyboard keys: These are the funny keys along the top of some keyboards. Hoekey only supports these in WindowsXP (but try anyway and tell me if I'm wrong!) 179=Msg|Winamp v1.x|273|40046 ; pause winamp Key Code to use in HoeKey BROWSER_BACK 166 BROWSER_FORWARD 167 BROWSER_REFRESH 168 BROWSER_STOP 169 BROWSER_SEARCH 170 BROWSER_FAVORITES 171 BROWSER_HOME 172 VOLUME_MUTE 173 VOLUME_DOWN 174 VOLUME_UP 175 MEDIA_NEXT_TRACK 176 MEDIA_PREV_TRACK 177 MEDIA_STOP 178 MEDIA_PLAY_PAUSE 179 LAUNCH_MAIL 180 LAUNCH_MEDIA_SELECT 181 LAUNCH_APP1 182 LAUNCH_APP2 183 Media Messages: Send these messages to WMPlayerApp to control Windows Media Player, or Progman for general: Function lParam Example BROWSER_BACKWARD 65536 BROWSER_FORWARD 131072 BROWSER_REFRESH 196608 BROWSER_STOP 262144 BROWSER_SEARCH 327680 BROWSER_FAVORITES 393216 BROWSER_HOME 458752 VOLUME_MUTE 524288 VOLUME_DOWN 589824 VOLUME_UP 655360 MEDIA_NEXTTRACK 720896 MEDIA_PREVIOUSTRACK 786432 MEDIA_STOP 851968 ~x=Msg|WMPlayerApp|793|0|851968 ; Stop WMP MEDIA_PLAY_PAUSE 917504 ~c=Msg|WMPlayerApp|793|0|917504 ; Pause WMP LAUNCH_MAIL 983040 LAUNCH_MEDIA_SELECT 1048576 LAUNCH_APP1 1114112 LAUNCH_APP2 1179648 BASS_DOWN 1245184 BASS_BOOST 1310720 BASS_UP 1376256 TREBLE_DOWN 1441792 TREBLE_UP 1507328 MICROPHONE_VOLUME_MUTE 1572864 MICROPHONE_VOLUME_DOWN 1638400 MICROPHONE_VOLUME_UP 1703936 HELP 1769472 FIND 1835008 NEW 1900544 OPEN 1966080 CLOSE 2031616 SAVE 2097152 PRINT 2162688 UNDO 2228224 REDO 2293760 COPY 2359296 CUT 2424832 PASTE 2490368 REPLY_TO_MAIL 2555904 FORWARD_MAIL 2621440 SEND_MAIL 2686976 SPELL_CHECK 2752512 DICTATE_OR_COMMAND_CONTROL_TOGGLE 2818048 MIC_ON_OFF_TOGGLE 2883584 CORRECTION_LIST 2949120 MEDIA_PLAY 3014656 MEDIA_PAUSE 3080192 MEDIA_RECORD 3145728 MEDIA_FAST_FORWARD 3211264 ~v=Msg|WMPlayerApp|793|0|3211264 ; Fast Forward WMP MEDIA_REWIND 3276800 ~z=Msg|WMPlayerApp|793|0|3276800 ; Rewind WMP MEDIA_CHANNEL_UP 3342336 MEDIA_CHANNEL_DOWN 3407872 comments ? tim history: 1.13: Jan 5, 2005 Add aliasing, see ConfigExamples and the help file for more information Show special key names (option in system menu of config window) Change versioning convention. 1.13 is the newest a12b8: Nov 15, 2004 Change cursor right in key send to \k instead of \r Simplify example config Add ConfigExamples.ini file a12b7: Sep 8, 2004 Remove \r \n \t from run and rundialog - this was causing confusion with paths newest upx and nsis move to http://apps.bcheck.net/ a12b6: Jun 16, 2004 Fix up the installer Add \r \n \t to msgbox, run, etc. e.g. ~d=msgbox|Hi\r\nThere! Fix strange input/messagebox behavior (not showing quoted strings, accented characters, etc) %U and %S are url-encoded counterparts of %u and %s for URL runs, e.g. ~d=Run|http://www.google.com/search?q=%S a12b4: Apr 07, 2004 About box in keys screen sysmenu unhide multiple selections in the Apps dialog a12b3: Mar 30, 2004 Keys command can use all the same stuff as run/msgbox, e.g. %c for current directory. %f = current date, %g = current time (no seconds), %h = current time (with seconds) a12b2: Mar 04, 2004 Use hoekey.ini file from same directory as hoekey.exe rather than the "Start-in" directory Remember Config and Apps dialog sizes (saves to hksettings.ini file) a12b1: Mar 03, 2004 Close applist on double click app Option to permanently hide windows (not add to stack) (specify 2 for ToTray parameter) Disable/enable hotkeys does not get disabled Disable test ui for config a12b0: Dec 11, 2003 (test only) Test of ui for config (no add or remove, and default config disables) Expand environment strings (%path%, etc), for run, msgbox, etc etc a11b13: Oct 29, 2003 Add context menu to sendkeys (\z) a11b12: Sep 23, 2003 Reduce apparent memory usage for hidden apps Unhide apps to previous state On failed function, do not continue stacked hoekey (run, input, etc) a11b11: Sep 21, 2003 fix problem with UnhideAll command Add HideTomTray option to hide function: hide||1 = hide to tray, double click icon or unhide hotkey to show again setforegroundwindow after unhideapp fix %c/%d doc mixup add small wait after input/msgbox for stacking a11b10: Sep 14, 2003 Add working directory parm to RunDialog a11b9: Sep 3, 2003 Alt-key hotkeys for keys command doesn't eat first key (jdn) Hold down modifiers and do several hotkeys without releasing modifiers (jdn) Fix compatibility with early releases of Win95 Cleanup .ini file Update config dialog for Reload command (jdn) Restore focus after config/apps dialog (jdn) "\-" = space in Keys command (for leading or trailing) (jdn) Stack/Unstack/Cycle commands (see config, seeing if any interest) (jdn) Fix Unhide crasher introduced in a11b8 a11b8: Aug 24, 2003 add Apps function, shows list of windows hidden by hoekey, or all windows (milan) Hide/Unhide specific windows a11b7: Aug 23, 2003 add Input function, input is %u in anything stringable (amorpheus) make MsgBox text selectable a11b6: Aug 6, 2003 Rem function (milan) ??? (mystery features) eject cd (Amorpheus) reduce taskmgr's shown mem usage a11b5: Jul 22, 2003 add include option to reload command if run hoekey.exe with different config while hoekey already running, can append to current config move width/height not working (bbarker) show nice names for keys, can use nice names in config file too (ohl) a11b4: Jun 27, 2003 add timed msgbox fix crashers showing config (stacked commands) fix config to edit reloaded config reload in stack causes problems, don't do it :) a11b3: Jun 24, 2003 change Reload to accept ini file name, e.g. ~114=Reload|c:\hoekey\other.ini a11b2: Jun 5, 2003 add escape and windows keys to keys function add Windows and Escape keys to Keys command if windowclass=0, then gets desktopwindow add runonce parm to Run command - reactivates prev run app (wait=2) fix Show command to setforeground clean up versioning a10: May 28, 2003 Add Move function, =Move|class|left|top|width|height negative numbers move relative to lower right of screen Add MoveRel function to move window relatively, =Move|class|left|top|width|height where left,top etc can be negative Add Center function = Center|class|1or2 where 1=don't center width, 2=don't center height Add Kill function (scarey!) Add HotKeys function: =enable||1 ; to enable =enable||0 ; to disable hotkeys Add TrayIcon function to enable HoeKey trayicon and set tooltip, double click for config Add Config command, like config=Run|hoekeyconfig.exe %i !Changed startup commands to Start= rather than 1= - note they dont stack, just put multiple In Run function: %i=hoekey ini file, %t=current window title, %l=current window class %s,%d,%c,%i,%t,%l work in msgbox as well as run Add wait parm to Run function: e.g. Run|notepad.exe %i||1 (run notepad and wait until exit) Add per keystroke delay to Keys : =Keys|blahblah|100 ; 100 msec delay between keystrokes Can now use explorer's hotkeys by "Start=Kill|progman" at top and "Start=Run|explorer.exe" at bottom Add to default config: win shift e to open explorer in current dir (scarey!) Cleaned example config file Tried making this help file more clear Add installer as alternative to zip download Add "start in directory" to Run function Can specify hoekey ini file on command line, eg HoeKey.exe c:\blah\timskeys.ini Can run hoekey function and exit, eg HoeKey.exe -XMsgBox|Hi there!! a9: May 22, 2003 In Run function: %c = curdir, %d = curdrive of top window (maybe not all versions of explorer) Fix longer key codes Fix mod keys getting re-hit (start menu pops up after long Keys command) a8: April 11, 2003 Fixed stacked commands - specify with blank key Resizable config window Close HoeKey if error loading keyfile Add Show function Focus application with focusmsg function Add suspend / hibernate command to default config file Show comments as descriptions for key commands Make run dialog box show up in lower left corner Specify max/min/normal window for run command: ~N=Run|notepad.exe|3 - 0/1=norm,2=min,3=max a7: March 29, 2003 Add RunDialog function Add AlwaysOnTop function Add Transparency function (win2k, xp) Send message to current window ( minimize/maximize/restore in config ) Don't eat all the %'s in urls a6: May 28, 2002 fix Keys to send non alpha-numeric stuff. a5: April 3, 2002 allow 3 numbers fix misc key mappings, e.g. tilde. a4: fix line numbers for errors. use 16x16 icon. change Quit to Config. fix Run when used with %s clipboard stuff (crashed!). deprecate quit and reload. Reduce size to 9k uncompressed, 7k compressed a3: released at bcheck.arsware.org